


Chocolate Fudge Cake

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess tries to tempt Becker with cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Fudge Cake

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Chocolate Fudge Cake_   
>  _Pairing: Hilary Becker/Jess Parker_   
>  _Rating: PG-13_   
>  _Summary: Jess tries to tempt Becker with cake._   
>  _Notes: Written for the[Three Sentence Ficathon](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/150194.html) prompt  Primeval, Hilary Becker/Jess Parker, chocolate_   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Jess holds out a forkful of the most decadent luscious looking chocolate fudge cake and Becker shakes his head, "it's like diabetes on a plate, Jess, especially washing it down with a cappuccino."

She grins at him and brings the fork to her mouth, "I'm on a calorie deficit after this morning's shower, which we only needed because of chocolate body paint if you recall, you didn't exactly object then."

Becker grins and shrugs, she's got him there but he doubts he actually consumed many calories - leaning across he wipes the corner of her mouth before licking the fondant from his thumb, "so sweet we might need to burn more calories later."


End file.
